


Argument

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [50]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Arguing, Conflict Resolution, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Healthy Relationships, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Prompt Fic, deliberately vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Aiolia is a concerned friend, and that concern occasionally gets him into trouble. Even if they argue though, he and Milo can work it out.





	Argument

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

Aiolia rubs at the headache building between his eyes. Milo glares at him from across the tiny café table.

“You can’t keep pretending it didn’t happen, cause guess what? It did!” Aiolia hisses at him, trying to keep the volume to a minimum and not make a scene. Milo huffs, flipping a lock of hair over his shoulder.

“I’m not pretending it didn’t happen. I just don’t see why I should have to be the one to acknowledge it first.” He snaps back, mirroring the low volume. “He was the one who did it, so he’s the one who gets to confront the problem first.” The problem is, Aiolia can understand where Milo’s coming from there. It’s a shitty situation, but the lack of resolution has been making Milo increasingly tense.

“Look, I’m worried about you.” Aiolia tries another tack. “The longer this drags on, the more stressed out you’re getting. I just think that maybe confronting him about it would be the best way to deal with it. I’m not arguing that he’s not the one at fault. I’m definitely on your side.” Aiolia tries to explain. “You’re my friend,” he finishes lamely, and scrubs his hands over his face with a heavy sigh. This isn’t going well. A hand rests delicately on his shoulder, and Aiolia looks up. Milo’s smiling again, that’s a good sign.

“Look, I appreciate the effort, Aiolia. I know what I’m doing, and it’s okay. I’m not just stressed out about him, there’s also a few other things going on that are putting me under pressure. My mother’s drinking problem getting worse, for one.” His smile twists into something tired and wry. “Honestly I’ve been thinking about taking some time out just for myself. Letting him sort out things without me. I didn’t know you were so worried about me, and I’m sorry I snapped like that.” Milo tells him, and Aiolia smiles a little sadly.

“I think that sounds like a really good idea. You should do that.” Aiolia says. “I’m sorry I snapped too.” Milo smiles, and makes a decisive little nod.

“Well then! Let’s finish our very good lunch, and I’ll buy you baklava. As an apology for making you worry.” Milo proposes. Aiolia smiles warmly back.

“Okay, thanks. That sounds really nice,” Aiolia agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
